Super Sweet Sugarland
Super Sweet Sugarland '''is the sixth course of SM64 Last Impact and is the first course located in the 2nd overworld. After Mario unlocks the huge gate in the cave where Bowser's Fiery Castle was located, he enters the desolate town which is the 2nd overworld. Thankfully, the entrance to this stage is very close to where Mario exits the cave. Go into the green and red stripped "cupcake" building directly to Mario's left to enter the dessert-themed level. Contrasting the overworld, Super Sweet Sugarland is a food filled fantasy land. There are various desserts, candy, and sweet items that will be sure to give Mario a toothache. There are plenty of big cloud platforms, giant donuts, and even a spinning honeycomb that Mario has to traverse. There is also a volcano that actually spews chocolate! All of the dessert is apparently produced by a factory. Inside are a ton of mechanical objects, elevators, and hazards. Of course with all these food related objects that a mountable Yoshi would appear! Mario must use Yoshi to gather a majority of the stars Located on the giant cloud plains in a small shack, Mario can jump on its back and ride him across the map. This allows Mario to walk faster, flutter in midair, grab enemies (and candy, of course) to make eggs and then throw them at will. Mario must use the "B" button to lick nearby objects, and then hold the "L" button to aim and then release to throw it. Mario can also dismount Yoshi by pressing the "Z" button. The level also introduces a homing bomb enemy as well as Mario's first Rainbow Coin Challenge. '''Levels Star 1: Factory Inspection Mario must explore the factory to get a very heavily guarded star. Mario starts on a small cloud next to the volcano and a giant donut. The quickest way to reach it is to jump on the outer rim of the volcano, through a donut arch, and then Long Jump again to the platform containing the factory. Once Mario enters it, there are two paths. Run past the elevator platform to get into the bulk of the area. Sidestep around the giant pits to arrive at a platform with a retracting spike floor. If Mario gets hit by a spike, it acts as lava, dealing three damage and sends Mario soaring. Use the platforms to avoid them. Run past the Blue Coin Switch, and jump through the red corridor. Avoid the fire jets in the next room and take the elevator up to the next level. This level contains spinning fire bars around a spiral staircase. Carefully avoid the fire to reach the star at the top. Star 2: Honeyfalls Secret Mario must climb to the top of a spigot releasing honey. Instead of going around the volcano, look for a giant donut and jump to the giant cloud on the other side. On the other side of the this long platform (you can use the rainbow teleporter to get here faster) is a wooden shed with Yoshi. Yoshi is not required for this mission, but next to the shed it a red gummy bear that Mario can use to reach a higher platform. Follow the path in between the high slopes to eventually reach a trough with high flowing through it and small marshmallow platforms. On top of the slope of honey is the faucet with the star on top...but is way too high for Mario to reach. There are some small Marshmallow platforms near the base. By Ground Pounding on them and jumping at the right time, he will gain a ton of height. Use this technique to reach the next platform and then the star. Note: The honey is not quicksand Star 3: Sneak in with the Conveyor Mario must return to the factory and use an elevator platform to reach this star. Head back into the factory but take the grey platform with tracks that lead into a nearby tunnel in the first room. While on the platform, Mario must jump over and navigate through many wooden pillars. The star is at the end. Star 4: Risky Rollercoaster Ride The Whomp King wants to challenge Mario, not to a battle, but a test of skill. Directly after the giant donut, Mario should see the Whomp King off to the side in front of the roller coaster. Approach him and he will explain that Mario must complete an entire lap without falling off, and then spawn the coaster. This may sound easy, but is a lot of difficult than it sounds. Along the track are a new enemy type, homing bombs called Quibombs. Knowing how the enemies work is very important. After you pass them, they wait a few seconds before charging at Mario, in which they will make a distinct sound. On a flat surface, any jump will allow Mario to avoid them. However the track has all sorts of inclines and declines on it. Mario CAN take damage...as long as he doesn't fall off the cart, so stay near the center or back. Once the lap is completed, talk to the Whomp King and he will surrender the star. Star 5: Coins and Candies Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the area. Yoshi is very useful for one of the coins, so understand his flutter mechanic. Their locations are as follows: # On a muffin next to the volcano # In the middle of the giant Donut. Due to the slope, Mario can use Yoshi to grab it and flutter out of the center without dying or use a very precise long jump. # In the Chain Chomp's pen. To get here, after crossing the Giant Donut, turn right and jump to the blue bowl and then to the area. # On top of the factory # On the Spinning Honeycomb (on the other side of where Star 2 was located / above the factory) # On the Spinning Honeycomb # On the Spinning Honeycomb # On the Spinning Honeycomb When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the starting platform Star 6: Feed the Chomp The Chain Chomp is apparently not a fan of explosive Yoshi eggs. Firstly, devour 3 enemies / candies to get some eggs. Next, head to the side of the giant platform closest to the start, and cross to the Chain Chomp island using the blue bowl. All Mario needs to do now is command Yoshi to throw 3 eggs at the chomp, in which it will turn more red each shot. When Mario completes this, the star will be released. Rainbow Coin Challange The switch for the Rainbow Coin Challenge is located on the platform with the Whomp. Once activated you have 30 seconds to find the 5 rainbow coins scattered in close proximity. If you do, you will unlock the King of the Log game, the third game in the Minigame House. Trivia * Star 1's name is named after the track of music which is played within * The Color of the Yoshi can change depending on certain conditions * Coins and Candies, the name of Star 5, could be a play on words of the Yoshi Story boss Cloud N' Candy Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Giant Land Category:Music-Kirby Category:Factory Category:Location